drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Feuerschweif
Feuerschweif ist eine seltene Drachenart. Beschreibung Allgemeines Der Feuerschweif (engl. Singetail) ist ein Drache der Chaosklasse. Wie bei Chamäleons kann auch der Feuerschweif seine Augen unabhängig voneinander bewegen und hat so einen perfekten Rund-umblick. Der Feuerschweif kann Feuerbälle aus seinem Schweifende, seinem Maul und seinen Kiemenähnlichen Fortsätzen schießen. Aussehen Feuerschweife haben einen breiten, flachen Körper und einen langen Schwanz. Sie haben vier Flügel, aber das größere Paar ist niedriger auf dem Rücken. Sie haben ein stacheliges Gesicht mit chamäleonartigen Augen, sowie mehrere scharfe Stacheln entlang des Rücken und Schwanzes. Feuerschweife sind meistens orangerot, können aber auch rot, neongrün und olivgrün sein. Feuer Sie können nicht nur Feuer aus dem Maul schießen, sondern auch aus ihren Kiemen und Schwanz. Feuerschweife haben außerdem Drüsen am Bauch woraus sie Feuer spritzen können und Schlitze am Hinterleib, mit denen sie einen raketenartigen Antrieb nach vorne erzeugen, der sie extrem schnell macht. Schwachstellen und Feinde Eine bekannte Schwachstelle der Feuerschweife ist große Höhe. Man braucht nur in große Höhen steigen und der Drache kehrt um, da er sie aus unbekannten Gründen hasst. Der Skrill ist der einzige natürliche Feind des Feuerschweifes. Er kann das Feuer mit seinen Blitzen neutralisieren und somit hindurchdringen. Dieser Angriff kann einen Feuerschweif sofort zu Boden bringen. Augen Sie können wie Chamäleons ihre Augen in jede Richtung drehen. So sehen sie alles, ohne den Kopf zu drehen. Zusammenfassung und Trivia * Der Feuerschweif ist der zweite Drache mit vier vollkommen funktionsfähigen Flügeln. * Im Gegensatz zum Sturmbrecher liegen seine Flügel hintereinander. * Er ist bei School of Dragons verfügbar. (beim Expansions Pack 'Return to Dragon Island') * Er ist der erste Drache der es geschafft hat, nicht von den Drachenreitern verjagt zu werden. * Sein Name erinnert an die Kriegerkatzen aus "Warrior Cats", bei denen "Schweif" ein oft genutzter Beiname ist (z.B. Sturmschweif, Kurzschweif, Haselschweif...). * In Auf zu neuen Ufern Staffel 5 wurde gezeigt, dass ein Feuerschweif in der Lage ist, sich aus dem Kokon eines Todsingers zu befreien. Jedoch hatte dieser wohl seinen Schwanz nicht bedeckt, da alle anderen mit Bernstein gefangenen Feuerschweife auch den Schweif bedeckt hatte und sich nicht befreien konnten. * Sie hassen zu große Höhen, was eine Schwachstelle darstellt. Krogans Titan konnte aber viel höher fliegen als die anderen. Und auch Versenger scheute keine Höhen. Also mögen sie vermutlich nur kein schnelles, steiles Hochfliegen. * Krogan ist der einzige bekannte Mensch, der es geschafft hat einen Feuerschweif zu zähmen, dazu noch einen Titan Feuerschweif. * Feuerschweife legen Feuer, um ihr Revier zu markieren und um ihre Freunde zu rufen. * Wenn Feuerschweife so ein Signalfeuer sehen lassen sie alles liegen und stehen um sofort einem anderen zu helfen. * Der Skrill, der Todbringer und der Todsinger sind ihre natürlichen Feinde. * Er ist neben dem Skrill der einzige Drache, der es geschafft hat, alleine alle Drachenreiter auf einmal runter-zuschießen. * Ihre Leibspeise sind Eisschwanzhechte. * Viele Feuerschweife wurden von Drachenjägern für ihre Drachenflieger gefangen, die die Feuerschweife als Reittiere nutzten. * Viele Feuerschweife leben auf Kotzbakkes Lagerhaus-Insel. Es ist nicht bekannt ob sie auch von den Jägern gefangen wurden. * Hicks Feuerschweif hat gezeigt, dass Feuerschweife Alpträume jagen, auch Pflanzen wie Buschblätter fressen und das ihr Geschäft brennt. * Nachtschatten sind ernstzunehmende Gegner für sie, wie sich bei Chaosbakke gezeigt hat. Nur als Ohnezahn unüberlegt angriff, konnte ein Feuerschweif in recht leicht abwehren. * Wegen ihrer Angst vor Skrills meiden sie lieber Gewitterstürme und Nebelbänke. * Hicks hat schonmal einen Feuerschweif getroffen. Ob der rote Tod welche in seinem Nest hatte oder er ihn auf seinen Touren mit Ohnezahn gesehen hat, ist unklar. Quellen en:Singetail Kategorie:Drachen (Film) Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Chaosklasse Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachenarten (Film) Kategorie:Dragons-Auf zu neuen Ufern (Tiere)